


things we didn't get to say

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, gitu deh, hika sama yuya dikit doang :(, inoo sama yabu maso, yang sering muncul cuma daiki sih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang berubah.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	things we didn't get to say

**Author's Note:**

> * Karakter di sini adalah orang nyata yang (sayangnya) bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan selain kesenangan semata. 
> 
> * Berkat percakapan dengan mochi (@/mochiinen di twitter), padahal dia nulis AU yutoyama tapi aku fokusnya ke foto profil yabu yang pake foto sama inoo:(( makaciii atas percakapannya jadi ada fanfik begini huhu

“Kota,” bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyum setelah menyebut namanya, “kita bodoh sekali.”

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari ujung telpon. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dengar. Ingin lidahnya mengucap rindu, namun kelu.

Pada akhirnya, dia tetap tidak pernah mendengar perasaannya.

* * *

Bohong kalau Inoo berkata dia tidak tahu awal mulanya. Sebab dia tahu persis mengapa semua ini terjadi. Dia tahu bagaimana keputusannya akan berakhir. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyesali. Kalau bisa, mungkin dia ingin kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu, pada masa semuanya berawal, lalu menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang membuat keputusan bodoh.

Mustahil. Percuma menyesali masa lalu. Namun hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang, menatap langit tanpa bintang, melihat hidupnya seakan dalam runtutan video kilas balik.

Inoo sadar betul bagaimana perasaan Yabu terhadapnya. Selain karena beberapa kali sempat mengajaknya pergi keluar bersama—selalu dengan penekanan bahwa mereka akan pergi _berdua_ saja—lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Pula Hikaru dengan kegatalannya untuk memberikan informasi, _tak sengaja_ berkata mengenai ini-itu yang nantinya membuat Yabu merah padam. Eksistensi Daiki juga hanya menambah semuanya semakin jelas.

Walau begitu, Inoo tidak pernah memberikan jawaban.

Kalau kata Daiki, gerak-geriknya terkesan _ambigu_. Kalau dikatakan menolak, Inoo tidak pernah menyayangkan kesempatan untuk diajak makan berdua dengan Yabu. Namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan membalas perasaannya juga, sebab seringkali Inoo mengumumkan hubungannya dengan seseorang yang baru. Per dua bulan.

Untungnya—atau sayangnya, bagi pihak lelaki itu—Yabu adalah orang yang sabar. Sesekali mungkin menunjukkan kekecewaan, khususnya ketika melihat Inoo sudah merangkul orang yang berbeda dengan yang diajaknya jalan minggu lalu. Selebihnya, dia tetap bersikap sama. Mengajaknya pergi jika sempat, mengangkat telpon dadakannya tengah malam, atau sekadar memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Pernah Inoo bertanya, suatu malam saat dia baru saja pulang dari suatu bar, Yabu tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingnya dan membantunya pulang.

“Mengapa kau sampai seperti ini untukku?”

Lama Yabu hanya diam, mungkin sulit juga menahan beban tubuhnya. Inoo sendiri bisa saja jalan tanpa dibantu, namun rasanya dia hanya akan bertahan beberapa detik sebelum tersungkur ke tanah.

“Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya,” bisik Yabu, membuat Inoo hampir memintanya untuk mengulangi perkataannya kalau saja dia tidak jatuh tidur.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada hal yang bertahan selamanya.

Begitu juga Yabu dan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya kepada Inoo.

Atau Inoo dan sikap keras kepalanya dengan hati yang tiga kali lebih keras lagi.

Suatu hari, Yabu tidak lagi terlihat sama. Tidak lagi memberikan senyum terlalu lebar—bahkan Daiki sering mengeluh pipinya terasa sakit hanya dengan melihatnya saja—padanya. Tidak lagi ada tawaran pergi bersama di saat senggang. Tidak lagi membalas cepat ketika Inoo mengirim pesan.

Hikaru sempat menertawakannya. Daiki hanya menatapnya tanpa kata.

“Sudah dibilang, jangan terlalu keras kepala,” Hikaru akhirnya yang berbicara setelah selesai tertawa, “kamu jadi menyesal sendiri, kan.”

Awalnya, dia tidak merasa akan terpengaruh dengan perubahan sikap Yabu. Perkataan Hikaru waktu itu tidak diacuhkan. Dianggap hanya angin lalu, sebab mengapa dia harus menyesal?

Jawabannya dia dapatkan sendiri. Kata-kata dari Yabu waktu itu muncul kembali di pikirannya. _Dia tahu apa yang membuatnya menyesal_. Selama ini, dia hanya berusaha menghindarinya saja.

Selama ini, dia hanya lari dari perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

Memberi jarak di antara mereka, Yabu lebih sering bertemu dengan Hikaru dan Daiki. Atau Yuya di waktu senggangnya. Kalau ternyata teman-temannya sudah memiliki janji dengan Inoo, tanpa sadar dia memberikan alasan untuk tidak hadir.

Bukan ingin menghindari dalam artian tidak ingin betemu. Dia hanya ingin membuat Inoo menyadari perasaannya. Kalau memang ternyata ada rasa di dalam hatinya.

Yabu sebenarnya tidak yakin. Selama ini, dia lebih percaya bahwa Inoo hanya butuh teman. Seseorang di sampingnya yang selalu ada. Masalah hubungan asmara tidak terlalu dijadikan prioritas, sebab lelaki itu selalu berganti pasangan hampir setiap dua bulan. Kalau tidak cocok sekali, biasanya hanya bertahan sebulan. Yabu selalu hapal polanya. Dia tidak keberatan menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuknya jika memang dia membutuhkan.

“Kau yakin puas hanya dengan seperti itu?”

Pertanyaan Daiki beberapa waktu lalu yang membuatnya berpikir ulang mengenai keputusannya. Apa dia puas? Inoo juga tidak pernah menolak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dia sengaja memilih waktu di mana Inoo tidak memiliki janji sebelumnya. Menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan olehnya juga cukup membuatnya senang.

Benar … kan?

“Menurutku, kau tidak yakin,” Daiki menatapnya dalam-dalam, “karena menurutmu itulah kesempatan terbaikmu.”

Yabu tidak dapat menyangkal pernyataan temannya itu. Kalau Inoo memang menginginkan dia, mungkin dia tidak akan sibuk ganti pasangan terus-menerus. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ini kesempatan terbaiknya, setidaknya dia bisa hadir sebagai suatu eksistensi di dalam hidupnya.

“Kau bisa mencoba sesuatu. Untuk melihat perasaannya terhadapmu.”

Jarak. Pemberian jarak terhadap seseorang _katanya_ bisa membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu sesungguhnya. Yabu sendiri tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa, kalau menurut temannya. Hal ini juga sebagai penentuan untuk tindakan berikutnya.

Jika akhirnya Inoo membalas perasaannya, maka Yabu akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bukan? Namun jika Inoo justru menuruti sikapnya dan ikut menjauh, maka ini pertanda bagi Yabu untuk mulai mencari orang lain.

Apapun jawabannya nanti, Yabu rasa dia belum siap menerima pilihan terakhir.

* * *

Mungkin Daiki memang ahli dalam masalah hubungan seperti ini. (Walau dia sendiri tidak memiliki pengalaman yang mulus dengan hubungannya pribadi. Daiki juga lebih sensitif jika ditanya oleh yang lain mengenai hubungannya.)

Memang butuh beberapa minggu, bahkan Yabu sempat putus asa dan Daiki juga mulai menawarkan dia untuk menggunakan aplikasi kencan, namun akhirnya suatu hari Inoo berubah. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah menginisiatif sesuatu, lebih-lebih dengan Yabu. Selalu harus Yabu yang mengajaknya pergi atau menanyakan kabarnya.

Sikapnya terhadap Yabu juga sedikit berubah. Sesekali memang dia pasti—tanpa sadar—tersenyum ke arahnya atau tak sengaja bertabrakan pandangan. Namun, Inoo kini lebih berani dalam menatapnya, bahkan ketika bukan Yabu yang sedang berbicara.

Lama-kelamaan pun, Inoo juga lebih menginisiasi kontak fisik. Misalnya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Memberi alasan tidak jelas hanya untuk menyentuh rambutnya. Awalnya terasa seperti bahan candaan, sebab Inoo juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada yang lain, hanya saja Yabu lebih merasa intens jika bersama dengannya. Atau mungkin otaknya hanya memberikan pikiran yang berlebih hanya karena hatinya berdebar terlalu kencang.

Daiki bilang, dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Sudah jelas sikap Inoo merupakan cerminan dari perilaku Yabu sebelumnya.

Namun entah mengapa, Yabu tidak bisa kembali ke dirinya yang lalu.

Bagaimana jika Inoo juga kembali kepada sifatnya yang netral seperti sebelumnya? Apa yang menjamin Inoo akan tetap bersikap seperti ini ketika Yabu kembali menunjukkan perasaannya? Bagaimana jika dia kehilangan semuanya?

Yabu tidak bisa menemukan keberanian dalam dirinya untuk kembali.

* * *

Inoo tidak mengerti bagaimana Yabu bisa bertahan selama itu.

Mungkin dia memang keterlaluan sebelumnya. Jelas mengetahui perasaan Yabu, namun pura-pura tidak sadar dan hanya menikmati perhatiannya. Mungkin Yabu merasa perasaannya hanya dijadikan pelarian, tempat yang konstan bagi Inoo untuk kembali. Mungkin dia lelah dan sudah menemukan orang lain?

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak Inoo akhirnya mulai membalas sikap Yabu yang dulu. Mencoba menebus kesalahannya dengan berlaku yang sama sepertinya. Memberinya perhatian yang sama, sikap yang sama, serta perasaan yang (mungkin) sama.

Namun, lelaki itu tidak kembali. Tetap menjaga jarak mereka. Jika dalam beberapa situasi, bahkan sampai menghindari dia. Jarang sekali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Keberadaan Yuya, Daiki, dan Hikaru pun tidak selalu membantu. Yabu sering memberi alasan untuk membatalkan kehadirannya. Atau, jika Inoo tidak memberitahu dia hadir, Yabu suka tiba-tiba pergi dengan telpon yang pura-pura berdering.

Temannya yang lain tidak keberatan, sebenarnya. Permasalahan ada di antara Inoo dan Yabu. Mereka mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, sebab Yabu juga tidak bisa diajak bicara mengenai hal ini. Yang bisa menyelesaikannya hanya mereka berdua.

Oleh karena itu, akhirnya dia berada di sini. Duduk di hadapan Yabu setelah beberapa lama. Inoo bahkan sudah hilang hitungan kapan terakhir kali dia menatap lelaki itu secara langsung.

“Maaf,” Inoo memulai, menatap cangkir yang ada di tangannya, “sebelumnya mungkin aku sempat membuatmu bingung dengan sikapku. Aku tahu mengapa kau akhirnya memberi jarak dan tidak mau sering-sering bertemu denganku.”

Yabu tidak langsung menjawabnya, hanya menatap Inoo yang masih menundukkan pandangannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mengucapkan kalimat tadi saja rasanya sudah berat. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering, namun tangannya terlalu lemas untuk mengangkat cangkirnya.

Berdeham sekali, akhirnya Yabu membuka mulutnya. “Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku belum memberitahu yang lain, sebenarnya,” Inoo tidak suka nada bicara Yabu. Seakan kalimat selanjutnya akan membuat hatinya semakin jatuh hancur. “Aku akan menikah. Kami sedang menyusun acaranya.”

Dalam scenario terburuk, tentu Inoo sudah memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika Yabu sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru. Bagaimana jika setelah menjauhi Inoo, dia akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar membalas perasaannya dengan benar? Bagaimana jika selama ini Inoo terlambat?

Kalimat Yabu mewujudkan pikiran-pikiran terburuknya. Dunia mengabulkan permohonan yang paling dia hindari.

Ketika dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yabu, dia dihadapi dengan senyuman yang lama dia rindukan. Tidak selebar dulu, memang, namun Inoo tahu pasti ketulusan di dalamnya.

Hanya saja, kini bukan dia tujuan senyum itu muncul.

* * *

“Jadi, kau berkata apa setelahnya?”

Daiki kini menggantikan posisi Yabu di hadapannya. Tepat setelah lelaki itu pamit, pergi untuk menemui tunangannya di toko terdekat, jemari Inoo secara otomatis menghubunginya. Hatinya masih terasa kosong, tidak jelas apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

“Aku hanya bilang, ‘Selamat, ya’. Memangnya kau berharap aku berkata apa? Pada pria yang sudah menemukan gadis yang diinginkannya?” Di tangannya, kini sudah tersedia cangkir baru dengan minuman ketika yang dia pesan hari ini.

“Entahlah,” Daiki memutar sendok dalam gelasnya, “mungkin menyuruhnya membatalkan pernikahan? Lagipula, dia juga tidak pernah bercerita mengenai gadis ini.”

“Mana kutahu, aku kan sudah jarang bertemu dengan dia.”

Keduanya lalu larut dalam keheningan. Pesanan makanan mereka datang, untungnya, sehingga mereka bisa mendistraksi diri dengan menatap hidangan mereka.

“Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?”

Inoo memainkan potongan daging terakhir dalam piringnya. Tidak berniat menatap temannya, sama seperti bagaimana dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan jawabannya.

“Aku tahu.” Garpunya menusuk potongan daging tersebut. “Merelakannya, bukan?”

* * *

Pernikahan itu digelar dalam tradisi sederhana.

Perempuannya memakai gaun putih, tidak terlalu panjang namun sedikit menyapu lantai. Bunga yang dipegangnya putih, Inoo tidak cukup peduli untuk tahu apa jenisnya. Pun perhatiannya bukan pada si perempuan, melainkan pada yang berdiri menunggu perempuan itu datang padanya.

Sudah berpuluh kali dia melihat Yabu dalam balutan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang sedikit terlihat dari kejauhan. Hanya saja, kali ini dia terlihat berbeda. Mungkin tatanan rambutnya. Atau mungkin cerah dalam wajahnya ketika melihat sosok perempuan itu di hadapannya. Memakaikan cincin yang mengikat keduanya dalam sumpah selamanya.

Setelahnya, Inoo hanya diam ketika menyalami keduanya. Lebih memilih tenggelam dalam tegukan demi tegukan gelas dari bar terdekat.

* * *

Yabu tidak mengerti bagaimana semuanya sampai seperti ini.

Berdiri dengan setelan jas yang sudah diukur beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Dalam pikiran, terdapat kata-kata yang sudah dilatihnya sejak minggu kemarin hingga pagi tadi. Sebelum musik mengalun, pandangannya tertuju pada bangku-bangku tamu. Dengan cepat menemukan sosok yang tidak pernah absen dalam benaknya.

Dia tidak pernah berniat benar-benar menikah. Lebih lagi pada gedung yang asing. Lebih-lebih dengan orang yang tidak diimpikannya. Waktu lalu, dia hanya menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Menyanggupi pernikahan hanya karena ingin menarik respons seseorang.

Ketika dia berkata akan menikah, pertama kali khusus kepada Inoo saja, Yabu juga tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya. Ingin Inoo menentangnya? Melarangnya menikah dengan seseorang yang dia tidak terlalu kenal? Memaksanya untuk memberi kesempatan kedua bagi hubungan mereka?

Hari itu, dia buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Inoo. Tidak ingin lebih lama menatap wajahnya yang kehilangan harapan. Sinar dalam matanya hilang, begitu juga pada Yabu yang akhirnya memilih untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada aktingnya. Pada skenario palsu yang tidak membahagiakan siapapun.

Mungkin gadis yang akan dia nikahi ini bisa bahagia. Walau Yabu tidak bisa menjamin selamanya, sebab cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan tahu. Sejauh ini, aktingnya masih sempurna dan belum memiliki celah. Namun dengan waktu, dia sendiri percaya dia tidak akan kuat.

Yabu memasang senyumnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia tetap tidak berani kembali.

* * *

Katanya, waktu dapat menyembuhkan semua luka.

Inoo tidak yakin apakah yang dimilikinya ini juga dapat disebut luka. Pilihannya sendiri yang membuat dia sengsara. Menimbulkan jalan yang mungkin seharusnya tidak ada sebelumnya. Yang pasti, walau sudah berjalan lama, waktu tidak bisa membuatnya pulih. Apa yang diinginkannya sudah tidak dapat dia raih. Hanya sebatas dalam mimpi, itu juga jika beruntung dia mendapat mimpi dalam tidur.

Tangannya meraih ponsel, untung tidak dia taruh di dalam tas yang entah terlempar ke mana. Jemarinya dengan cepat menekan nomor kontak yang sudah lama tidak pernah dihubunginya lagi.

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

“Inoo?”

Suaranya sedikit asing. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak mendengarnya. Hatinya kembali sakit. Luka yang lama sudah tertutup sedikit sepertinya kembali terbuka hanya dengan suaranya. Sakit, melebihi luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan hangat yang dia rasakan mulai meleleh dari dalam dirinya, menggenang di sekitarnya.

“Yabu.” Kalau dia punya kekuatan lebih, mungkin dia akan tertawa. Sayangnya, guncangan sedikit saja rasanya membuat nyawanya ikut terangkat sedikit. Dia masih mau menikmati panggilannya dengan Yabu. “Kau sedang apa?”

Tidak ada balasan dari ujung sana, jadi dia kembali membuka mulutnya. “Kau ingat dulu aku sering menelponmu tengah malam? Hanya untuk membuatmu kesal, sebab nantinya aku akan mengajakmu jalan keluar.”

Yabu tidak pernah suka diajak keluar saat tengah malam. Tidak ada yang suka, sebenarnya. Sebab malam adalah waktunya orang tidur. Bukan berjalan mengitari sekitar kawasan hanya dengan jaket tipis, padahal seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti menggigil. Inoo juga tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menyanggupi, sebab omelannya pada telpon seperti tidak ada hentinya.

Dia tidak pernah menyesali ajakannya itu. Tidak pernah mengucap maaf karenanya. Sebab kini, setidaknya Inoo punya sesuatu untuk dikenang.

“Kau ingat seberapa bodohnya kita?” Suaranya sedikit parau. “Terlalu sibuk berpura-pura dan kabur dari perasaan. Menurutmu, bagaimana jadinya kalau kita sama-sama jujur waktu itu?”

Kumpulan-kumpulan skenario bayangan sudah sering kali hadir dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya terjaga setiap malam, lalu begitu juga saat pagi atau siang. Teman-temannya tahu kalau dia masih memikirkan mengenai apa yang seharusnya terjadi, namun dia selalu menutupinya.

Kalau Yabu bisa, maka dia juga bisa berbohong.

“Mungkin kita tidak menyesal.” Yabu akhirnya menjawab. “Mungkin tidak perlu selama ini untuk bisa mendengar suaramu.”

“Yabu.” Inoo harus menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk bisa bernapas. Ujung-ujung jemarinya mulai terasa beku. “Aku ingin menghentikanmu. Saat kau bilang kau akan menikah. Saat kau berdiri menunggu istrimu di altar.”

Dia ingat bagaimana dia sebenarnya menyusun rencana. Ingin menyelinap ke kamar ganti Yabu. Menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Daiki bilang, rencananya bisa saja semakin menghancurkan hubungannya. Bagaimana kalau Yabu benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu?

Semuanya dia urungkan ketika melihat Yabu, siap dengan setelan jas, serta senyum pada parasnya. Dia sudah cukup menyia-nyiakan Yabu. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak lagi mengusik hidupnya.

“Kota,” bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyum setelah menyebut namanya, nama yang hanya sempat dia panggil saat pertama kali mereka mengenal, jauh di masa sekolah dasar, “kita bodoh sekali.”

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari ujung telpon. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dengar. Ingin lidahnya mengucap rindu, namun kelu.

Ponselnya dia letakkan di samping telinganya. Tangannya tidak lagi bisa memegang benda itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, berapa lama hingga seseorang menemukannya? Mungkin polisi yang berjaga tengah malam ini? Bagaimana dengan perasaan orang yang baru saja menabraknya, apakah mereka kini masih memikirkannya yang terbaring di tengah jalan? Atau justru mereka sudah melupakannya?

Langit malam itu tidak disinari apa-apa. Bulan pun tidak ada. Namun pikirannya penuh dengan kilas balik akan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yabu, di sebuah sekolah dasar.

Mereka bertemu di depan gerbang. Dengan dorongan dari kedua ibu mereka, akhirnya dia dan Yabu berkenalan sembari berjalan masuk bersama. Walau tidak sekelas, mereka berdua jadi teman pertama masing-masing. Bertemu di sela-sela istirahat dan di waktu pulang, menunggu dijemput ibu mereka yang lama-kelamaan juga berteman.

Masa-masa itu lebih sederhana. Hanya dia dan Yabu, berteman tanpa bumbu perasaan yang lain. Akur pada kebanyakan hari. Sesekali bertengkar ketika Inoo terlalu malas menanggapi Yabu. Kali lain ketika Yabu terlalu keras kepala dan akhirnya menjauhi Inoo.

Sejak kapan semuanya jadi rumit?

Terdengar suara Yabu dari ponselnya. Namun dia sudah tidak lagi dapat menangkap kata. Walau begitu, matanya tetap membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur, diikuti dengan lelehan air mata di sisi wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia tetap tidak pernah mendengar perasaan Yabu.


End file.
